Snow Complexion
by snatchedsonic
Summary: Shadow has always loved one certain albino hedgehog. But he's had a bit of trouble telling him. One snowy day, while reading his encyclopaedias, he makes a huge mistake towards his crush. Will he be able to fix it before it's too late?


**Authors Note 0-0**

 **This is my first Fanfic on here**

 **I've been of Wattpad for a couple of years and have just been recently reading a lot of crap on here so yeah. I decided to join.**

 **0-0**

 _ **Snow Complexion**_

 **Snow. My least favourite type of weather. It's when everyone gathers together to build 'snowmen' or whatever those Mobians do in such horrific weather. Besides, the correct definition is 'atmospheric water vapour frozen into ice, falling in light white flames or coating the ground' according to my several encyclopaedias in my closet. I mean, sure if you wanted to, you could go have a great time out there with Faker and his little gang out there, having a jolly good time, not aware of the approaching snow storm. Or you could stay indoors and study every word in the encyclopaedia and it's meaning. Like me. I'm up to the word 'hyperbole' at the moment, which means extravagant exaggeration.**

 **'Hey Shadz! Wanna join our snow fight?' A voice rings out to me and I stare out the window. That rancid blue hedgehog is throwing snowballs at my window again. When will he every stop? I open my window and stick out my head, a pile of snow landing on half of my face. I shove it aside and glare it him. 'I don't want apart of your petite little games, Faker. I'd rather be drowning in water then going near you!' I say and slam the window down in aspiration. I take one last look at the group. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Cream. I roll my eyes and close the curtains but then I see him. HIM. Silver the hedgehog. His quills sway with the stiff breeze and his body moves with pride. Who wouldn't? He is the absolute definition of HOT. I peek through the window and watch him slowly move towards the group, waving as he approaches Sonic. I sigh and rest my head on my hand and watch him talk happily near Blaze and Amy. He probably wasn't gay. I mean, who would want to date me? All I care about is Maria, The Chaos Emeralds and my encyclopaedias. Period.**

 **And maybe Silver.**

 **No. I'm getting ahead of myself. Silver's still dating Blaze. Right? I push myself to go down the stairs and slightly open the window to get a better look. Blaze and Silver were talking happily about something but they didn't seem sexually attracted to each other. Positive right? Then Amy goes and throws herself on top of him and Silver and Blaze laugh. Positive. I breathe a huge sigh of relief and poor myself a hot cup of camomile tea to soothe my nerves. Why do I get so jittery near him? I breathe in the smell of the tea brewing, when the doorbell rings. If it's that blue hedgehog again, I'll hit him over the head with a goddamn broomstick. I open the door abruptly when I realise who it is.**

 **It's him. Silver.**

 **All my deep breathing fails me and my voice gets hitched, my legs shake and I feel like I'm about to smash like a China glass on the ledge of a bench. 'Hey Shadow! You sure you don't want to join our game?' He asks and I gulp. What do I say? 'I-I can-nt' I stumble and a small frown falls across her face. The China glass is now falling. 'Please Shadow?' Silver asks and does his famous 'you-have-to-do-it-or-I-will-cry-' look and I sigh. 'No Silver, I can't.' I say and close the door. The China glass smashes. Oh Mobius. Did I just reject Silver? My crush?**

 **This is a dream right?**

 **I realise the kettle is boiling and turn it off quickly. I groan sadly and poor myself a glass of tea in a China cup. I sadly drag myself over to the couch and flip down, spilling my tea in the process. 'What's wrong with me?' I ask my self-conscious and he shrugs before bursting like a balloon. I can't even help myself. I look out the window to see Silver sitting in the snow sadly, twiddling his gloved fingers and sighing. I really didn't think he would get this upset. I take a glance over at the albino hedgehog and our eyes meet. Tears stream both our eyes and I sigh, puffing out a small breath of white.**

 **'I'm sorry.'**

 **0-0**

 **WELL THATS CHAPTER ONE DOWN YALL! -FINGER GUNS- I will be updating when I finish crap at school -crying emoji- ANYWAYS MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY FOR NOTIFICATIONS -GUN SHOTS-**

 **-Kawaii flowers-**


End file.
